Love At First Sight
by Diosa Alexia
Summary: my first fic-reposted, i fixed it up! =) Set during Resolutions...need I say more? r/r please, thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot idea and I'm not making any profit, so please don't sue me! The song belongs to Kylie Minogue.

**Note:**I've re-posted this story because I fixed it up a little, now bold things are bold and italics are italic and such. This was my first voyager fanfic story. Please review, I **_crave_** feedback! Thank you to FordGirl for reviewing it the first time! =)

**(**Takes place sometime during "Resolutions" after the "angry warrior story" but before Voyager came back for them.**)**

  


**_Love at First Sight_**

  


She had finally excepted that this was her home. This was were she was going to live the rest of her life and Chakotay, her angry warrior, was going to be the one she spent it with. She felt good. Chakotay had gone out to do whatever it was that he was doing all day and Kathryn sat thinking.

Last night she had seen Chakotay. Really seen him. They sat at the table across from each other, hands clasped, staring into each other's eyes and then he smiled and she truly saw him. His cute dimples, his deep brown eyes, his tattoo, he made her feel lightheaded, alive. Here they were simply Kathryn and Chakotay, Chakotay and Kathryn. Not Captain and Commander. She had wanted to reach out and trace the lines of his tattoo; to have him give her another massage, but those damn starfleet protocols. Kathryn stood up and looked around her, no, _their_ little house.

"This isn't the Alpha quadrant," she said aloud, "I'm not a captain here. Just a woman stranded on this planet with a cute little monkey and a man whom I happen to be falling in love with." Did she just say that? Her own words had startled her. Was she in love with her first officer? "He's not your first officer anymore." She reprimanded herself. A few seconds and a deep breath later a grin spread across her face and she played an old dance song from the 21st century.

_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you. . ._

She couldn't help it, for the first time in years she felt great. She felt like...dancing! She jumped up out of her chair and started shakin' it.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one  
Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you. . ._

Chakotay, who had been exploring the woods, could hear the music and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't help but grin. Finally Kathryn had begun to think positively about being stuck here. He turned around and headed back up to the house.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

Kathryn turned to see a grinning Chakotay standing in the doorway. She smiled at him as she danced her way over to him. She chuckled a little and started singing to him as she danced circles around him.

"Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew  
we were meant to be as one"

Chakotay couldn't believe how happy she appeared. Gods how he loved this woman. He was grinning ear to ear. He had never seen her quite like this and he found it very sexy.

"And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight."

As the music ended Chakotay took her hand and said half-jokingly, "You wanted to talk about setting parameters?"

"Nope," she said with a sly grin.

"What about your starfleet protocol?" He asked, with an equally sly grin forming.

Kathryn quickly closed the space between them by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"To hell with protocol," she said and pulled him down for a kiss.

  


End


End file.
